This is a test
by iwatchthebeesnow
Summary: One moment, the Doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS and everything is normal. The next the Doctor is on a train heading towards a city in the body of a man he has never met before and Clara is nowhere in sight. [Fanfic for a challenge on the TARDIS forum. Based on Source Code.]
1. Chapter 1

The train came out of the tunnel, and the Doctor opened his eyes. For a few moments he gazed around, trying to remember where he was and how he got there. He came up empty handed - the last thing he could remember was talking to Clara in the TARDIS. He was about to stand up, to try to see if Clara was around here anywhere, before his eyes landed on a lady sitting across from him.

She had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, although if it was let down the Doctor was sure that it would only reach her shoulders at most. She also had a side fringe, hiding one of her blue eyes from sight. She was looking at him with a look of mixed concern and confusion, it took the Doctor mere moments to put a not all that real smile on his face.

"Ah, hello!" He greeted the lady, "You wouldn't be able to tell me how I got here by any chance, would you...?"

The lady frowned, looking even more confused and concerned, if that was possible, "Don't you remember?" She seemed to realise what a silly question that was and continued slowly, "We walked together. From your house to the train station. Remember now...?"

The Doctors smile fell slightly, and he felt even more confused. His house? He didn't have a house. Unless this lady meant the TARDIS, that was. But then why would they take a train anywhere? Yes, it was a rather enjoyable experience, but there was simply no need for it. He shook his head in response to her question, "'Fraid not." he knew that he'd have to be careful here, "Let's just say, hypothetically, I've lost all of my memories since about, ohhh, ten years ago...? What would you tell me to sum up everything that's happened to me in the past ten years?"

A suspicious look crossed the lady's face, "I'd tell you that you are _obviously _joking, and to stop it because explaining things to you would be rather tedious."

She seemed proud with her response, the Doctor noted. He'd have to try a different tactic. "Alright, alright." He fell silent for a few moments, looking out the window at the passing fields before looking back at the lady again, "I seem to have forgotten where we're going..."

She huffed out a sigh, the concern and confusion that had previously been in her gaze was now completely gone. She looked rather annoyed instead, "We're going to school, idiot. What is _wrong _with you today? First you forget how you got here, then you ask me such a strange and random question, then you forget where we're even _going_!" She paused, "Did Ko keep you up last night? I told you it was bad idea to adopt him, especially with courses like ours!"

The Doctor blinked, giving the lady a blank look, "Uh... what...?" School? Ko? Courses? What was she talking about? "Ah... Yes. That's what it is." He looked out of the window again. He could see a large city in the distance. Was that where they were heading? Most likely. He couldn't see any other settlements. He looked back up at the lady, "Could you... Excuse me for a moment...?"

He didn't wait for a response before leaning his seat and walking down the narrow gap to the end of the carriage. As he walked he scanned the seats for Clara, but he couldn't see the familiar brunette anywhere. Oh well. Clara could look after herself, after all.

He'd noticed some time ago that he was wearing completely different clothes to what he had been wearing before - these clothes seemed much more student-y than his current ones. He was wearing a red jacket, with a light blue T-Shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and a pair of converse to boot. He was also fairly sure that he was wearing a hat of some kind, not that he could see it.

He glanced to the side and saw a bathroom. Deciding to find out what hat he was wearing without having to take it off, he veered to his right, pressing a small button and patiently waiting for the doors to slide open. When he got inside he looked at himself in the mirror. Except... That wasn't _him. _Unless he'd regenerated, that was.

For a start, he had blonde hair. He hadn't had blonde hair since his sixth body! He also had chocolate brown eyes, and his face was much softer than it had been before, reminding him of his fifth self. His chin was also small, nearly average sized. He imagined that Clara would be disappointed about that. That was a good point... Clara... How would she recognise him like this? He hadn't explained regeneration to her yet, it might take a while for her to believe that it was him. How had he even regenerated, anyway? And what was going on? These questions the Doctor had no-

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this! Future chapters should be longer. Much longer.** **Anyways, this Fanfic is for a Fanfic Challenge I entered on The TARDIS forum over on . The challenge was to put the Doctor in a situation that scared you, from real life, TV, movies, musicals, books, whatever. I choose Source Code, 'cos that movie always used to freak me out.**

**This isn't going to follow the main plot of Source Code, the Doctor is a different character to Colter, so they'll react to things much differently. Plus, I've added a couple extra twists. One of them I'm definitely going to add into this, the other I'm not too sure. Classic!Who fans may notice it, but I doubt they will .**

**Anyways, I hope that vanguard1219 will enjoy this, if he/she reads it.**

**Also, this is my first time writing fanfic for the Doctor and Clara, so they will most likely seem OOC. Sorry about that. If you have any constructive criticism please tell me, I'd love to improve. However, it **_**has **_**to be constructive, if anyone just flames I won't be very happy :(**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Please stick around, I intend to have more chapters out shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt a jolt of pain run through his body as he opened his eyes with a gasp. He sat up, the pain in his body starting to ebb away slowly. He looked around blearily, the outside world was nothing more than a blur to him for a few moments, but after a few quick blinks the blurs became objects, and soon he could see clearly.

The room he was in was rather plain. It was round, and very dark, the only light was coming from a window near the top of the room. There was a large screen on one of the walls, although it was turned off so no light was coming from it. Apart from that the room seemed empty, and completely silent.

The silence didn't last much longer. Static entered the screen and a female voice started to speak, "Tell me, what is your name?"

Confusion made its way through the Doctors expression not for the first time that day, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be for the last time either. He found a lie came to his lips easily, "John Smith."

"I mean your real name. Do you remember it?"

"Fine. The Doctor." Really that was another lie, but he wasn't likely to tell this disembodied voice his real name, "Now, you tell me something. Where am I? And where's Clara? I'm assuming you know where she is."

"Please, do not ask any more questions. We will tell you all of the answers you need to know soon enough, but for now please answer these questions."

The voice seemed to be waiting for the Doctors approval before she continued, so the Doctor unwillingly nodded, "Fine. But if any harm has come to her..." He left the threat in the air.

"Here is your first question. A black dog stands in the middle of an intersection in a town painted black. None of the street lights are working as the result of a power station failure. A car with two broken headlights drives down the street, but swerves in time not to hit the dog. How did the driver see the dog?"

The Doctor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "It was daytime."

"Correct. Here is your second question, as I was going to St Ives, I met a man with seven wives, each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cats had seven kittens, kits, cats, sacks and wives - How many were going to St Ives?"

The Doctor felt his frustration start to rise at that question, "What is the point of these questions?" He demanded.

"Please answer the question. There is only one more left."

Biting back what he wanted to say, the Doctor gave his answer, "Only one. You were the only one going to St Ives."

"Correct. Here is your third, and finale, question. How many months have twenty six days in them?"

"All of them. They all have twenty six days. Now, are you done? Will you answer my questions now?" The Doctor sounded rather annoyed. Usually he probably would have rather enjoyed those questions, but not today. He didn't know what was going on, and he really didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"You may ask one single question."

"What!?" the Doctor cried out, "Only _one_? You just asked three - four if you count asking my name!" He paused, but the voice didn't say anything, "Fine. Tell me what is going on."

"You have been chosen. You have a mission. You will be deposited back on that train. There is a bomb on that train, it is your mission to dismantle the bomb, and tell us how you did it, where the bomb is, and who placed it there. That is all."

A smile appeared on the Doctors face, "I didn't ask a question." He stated, "I gave you an order. I can still ask you a question."

For a few moments there was silence.

"You are clever. Very well. You may ask one single question."

The Doctor didn't even need to think about the question he was going to ask, "Where is Clara?"

"She is safe. In a similar room to you. If you complete this mission she will be returned to you. Now, you will be sent back. Complete your mission soon, for your own sake..."

**A/N: Sorry, short again! I swear these'll get longer! Anyways, this really is unlike Source Code O.o The only thing that's the same is the re-living someone else's last minutes before a bomb on a train explodes...**

**Anyways, either next chapter or the one after it will have Clara in it~ She's doing something important, too, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
